The handset commonly employed in communication apparatus comprises a front that includes communication controls, such as push buttons for turning the communication apparatus on and off and a keyboard used for establishing a connection with other communication apparatus and/or transmitting information to other communication apparatus. The front may also include a display for displaying information transmitted or received. The handset further comprises a back, opposite to the front, that is adapted to be held in the palm of the users hand when the handset is removed from the base.
With few exceptions the battery in the handset is charged when the handset is supported on the base in a position parallel to the base and with the handset in a face in position, that is, with the front of the handset facing toward the base. However, it is desirable to be able to be able to charge the battery in the handset when the handset is supported on its associated base either parallel or transverse to the base and in either the face in position or in a face out position in which the front of the handset is facing away from the base and the communication controls and display are accessible to the user while the handset is positioned on its associated base.
One line of cordless telephone set presently available provides the capability of charging the battery in the handset in both a face in and face out position, but only when the handset is supported on the base parallel to the base. In these sets the handset has a pair of opposed recesses in its sides and a charging contact is located in each recess. The base has a pair of opposed spring loaded pins that when placed in registration with the recesses in the handset respectively engage the charging contacts in the handset when the handset is supported on the base in both the face in and face out position.
Another line of cordless telephone sets presently available provides the capability of charging the battery in the handset with the handset supported on the base either parallel or transverse to the base. However, the handset must be in a face in position when parallel to the base and must be in a face out position when transverse to the base. In these sets, the handset has charging contacts on the front of its lower end and the base has charging contacts in a recess that accommodates the lower end of the handset. The charging contacts of the handset only engage the charging contacts of the base when the handset is positioned on the base in the two specified positions.